Universe of Chaos
by Gogat Zetsumei
Summary: In this Universe, how many different species are there? Is our galaxy getting too ancient to maintain it? Rated T for future coarse language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Tidepool

Chapter 1 – Tidepool

Disclaimer: I do not own Spore, but if I did that'd be friggin' awesome.

Notes: This is my first Spore fic so no flames! It's finally been added, my favourite game now has a category. Enjoy.

-

65 000 000 B.C.

A meteor flew through space at incredible speed, heading toward an ancient planet that had never been inhabited…Tartarus.

The rivers of lava flowed through the ancient cracks in its rocky surface. The blackened grass was completely still. The flora and fauna had all died out thousands of years ago.

The icy meteor plunged into the red atmosphere around Tartarus and had a huge chunk of it rip off; some more crumbled away as the icy outer layer hurtled into the planet and smashed into the ground, chilling the planet.

The swirling rivers of lava turned into water and the black grass turned snowy. The meteorite had changed the entire planet.

Chunks of the meteorite that had come off when it fell through the atmosphere plunged into one of the icy cold rivers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

60 000 000 B.C.

From the now frozen meteor emerged an amoeba; it had a snake like body with a thick part from its mouth to where its eyes end, the eyes going vertically instead of horizontally and a filter feeder for a mouth, the mouth looked like three wiggly, blunt spikes.

Other cells emerged from the meteorite pieces; some had pincher mouths like a lobster's claw and some had a proboscis mouth; but all of them were different.

"Where are we?" The snake like cell asked another cell.

"I dunno Tarat" The cell replied.

Tarat spotted some seaweed and swum down as fast as he could to eat it. He was followed by a number of cells; that lot of seaweed only lasted a few seconds. Tarat finished eating and grew a little bit.

He spotted more seaweed but was too late; some other cells took it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

55 000 000 B.C.

The Taration species had evolved quite a bit in the past five million years; they've become wormlike in shape and only have one large brown eye.

"Is it true that Tarat was your great, great grandfather?" A young cell asked Roruk.

"Yeah" Roruk replied and ate some seaweed.

He grew a little bit and saw a giant purple cell heading for him; it looked hungry and it was a carnivore.

"Swim!" Roruk yelled and quickly started to swim away from it.

"Come on I won't bite" The huge cell chuckled, "Much"

Roruk got tired and slowed down a bit. The huge cell bit his side; he ignored the tiredness and swam as fast as he could. It nipped him again and then slowed down.

_What? Why did he slow down? _Roruk thought to himself.

"Why aren't you chasing me? You scared?" He taunted.

"I'll show you scared!" The large cell swam toward him.

He swam away with the cell on his tail; everything fell silent and they realized they were along way from the rest of the cells.

A huge lizard like creature swam up and was out of the water before he closed his jaw on the large cell.

"What the hell?!" Roruk screamed as the creature landed on the ground out of the Tidepool.

He realized that it had eaten the large cell and was less then a centimetre from eating him as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

30 000 000 B.C.

The Taration species emerged onto land with six strong legs. They dug a nest in the ground. The current alpha—Trork—went off to see new species.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Solid Land

Chapter 2 – Solid Land

Disclaimer: I do not own Spore, the awesome people at Maxis do.

Notes: The first chapter wasn't as good as I'm hoping the rest to be, it is so hard to describe the life of a cell.

- - -

29 000 000 B.C.

The Taration Colony has grown quite a bit; they have expanded to seventy two nests and have more then twenty three million in population. They're appearance has also changed; they now have four legs, two eyes and a boar like snout with tusks. The skin colour is now green with yellow stripes on the back.

"Hork" Young Carallis said to his friend, "I'm bored"

"Me too" Hork replied, he looked like an elephant but with eight legs and four arms.

They ran towards a fruit tree and tried to grab some fruit down. Once they jumped high enough to grab it; three shadows appeared. They turned around and saw three from the Dzernik group. The Dzernik's looked like dragons.

"Hey, Gurtiz, Rarzak, Uzan" Carallis said cautiously.

"What're you doing at our fruit tree?" Uzan asked in a mean tone of voice.

"This tree is nowhere near your nest!" Hork yelled at them.

"So? We carved our name on the back, which means it's ours" Rarzak informed them.

"We don't care" Carallis said, "Do you wanna fight over it?"

"That's what we were hoping for" Gurtiz replied as they ran towards Carallis and Hork.

Carallis gored Uzan's leg and Hork gored Gurtiz's stomach. Rarzak flew upwards and covered the entire area in fire.

"This'll teach ya!" He yelled.

Rarzak stopped breathing fire for a second and saw Carallis jump on top of the tree and launch himself at him.

"What the hell!" Rarzak was tackled out of the sky.

When they landed the fire cleared and everyone was still alive. They got up and got a safe distance away from each other.

"You stupid bastard! I'm gonna tell Hokraz the Fifth about this!" Gurtiz yelled as they ran away.

Carallis and Hork looked at each other and ran back to their nests to tell the alphas about the upcoming fight. When Carallis got there he almost collapsed from exhaustion.

"Naranis the third!" Carallis yelled, "My friend Hork and I got in a fight with three bullies and we all got injured and they're about to tell Hokraz the Fifth!"

Naranis stood there for a second and then issued a command with a shout, "Soldiers! Line up in a circle formation! Alpha's in the outer ring and the rest on the inside!"

It took fifteen minutes but they managed to form the circle. A spot of rain fell on one of the soldier's nose and it started rain.

"Prepare for battle!" An alpha on a rock pillar yelled.

The Tarations issued a warcry as the Jurongs became visible over the hilltop. Carallis secured his place in the circle formation as the War Chief Alpha issued a command.

"West half of the circle formation, wedge formation!" He said, "East half, line formation fall back and come back when I issue the command! The command will be a mating call! Go now!"

The soldiers assumed the position as the Jurongs got ever closer. The pillar that Ratallis, the Alpha was standing on burst open and dozens of Jurongs poured out.

"Ambush!" Ratallis screamed as he fell to his death.

"Don't break formation!" Roris, a new Alpha took charge.

As the ambushing Jurongs got closer to the ground some Tarations jumped up and gored them. The army of Jurongs smashed into the wedge formation and broke position.

"Shit!" Carallis yelled as a Jurong put its talon on his chest and pressed down.


End file.
